


You're Under Arrest for Stealing My Heart!

by sublimevoide



Series: Shance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Giggling, M/M, Shiro is a cop, lance is the flash, sappy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: Shance Week Day 2, Superhero/supervillain





	

Lance was running down the hallway when Shiro grabbed him.  He was the Flash after all, and what were the perks of having superpowers when you couldn’t use them for fun?  “Again? Come on!”  Lance groaned in exasperation.   _ Damn, I thought he was at work already _ .

“You know, just because you’re some famous superhero doesn’t mean you have the right to speed.”  Shiro clucked at his boyfriend.   


“But we-”

“Ah-ah, no buts!”   
  
“Ugh, fine.”  Lance slouched, curling into Shiro’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder.  “What’s the fine this time, Officer Takashi?”    


“A kiss.”  Lance looked up at him and smiled.   
  
“That I can do, sir.”  He reached up on his toes and planted a chaste kiss on Shiro’s lips.  “But I’m afraid we’ll be late for work if we don’t get a move on.”


End file.
